Oh My God 2
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: This is for Dark’s Comment on Oh My God! So I guess this would be just for you Dark and Kane don’t make me come after you and chain you back to the bed stop chasing her around damn it. She needs to write after all. Luv Sin!


**_This is for Dark's Comment on Oh My God!!! So I guess this would be just for you Dark and Kane don't make me come after you and chain you back to the bed stop chasing her around damn it. She needs to write!!! Luv Sin. _**

"Really. They asked him if they could watch it with him huh?" I asked pissed.

Matt looked at me and nodded. He knew that I was pissed. Believe everyone knows when I get pissed. I'm not called Sin just because it's cool you know. "Barbie porn I can't fucking believe it."

"I didn't tell you." He said before he got up and off the bed.

"Oh don't worry. They'll never know." I growled before he rushed out of the room.

I got busy the moment that he left. They didn't know what they were going to walk into when they got back from the arena and that was going to be damn sure. I called Bam. "Let me talk to Dark."

_What? _

"Mark and Glen asked Jeff if they could watch Barbie Porn with him after they caught him watching it." I growled and I heard her go silent.

_Barbie porn? Is there really Barbie porn out there?_

"I guess so." I said as I tried to keep the tears from my eyes.

_"Aren't you taking care of them enough?" _

"Three times a day with both of them." I said to her.

_Six times a day one on one? Three times a day with both of them. Nine times a day and they want to watch Barbie Porn? Are they stupid?_

"Hey how did you know it was nine times a day all together? SBM has been talking to you huh?" I asked her.

_Yes. Now what are you going to do about it?_

"That is why I'm calling you. I'm thinking about holding out for a few days. Should I?" I asked her.

_"No call out Ken during sex. Let's see how much they like that."_

"They might kill Kennedy." I pointed out to her.

_"It might be worth it."_

"I don't know but I'm going to do something. Talk to you later." I said to her.

_Make them pay because you should be enough because I know that they are enough for you. Talk to you later Sin._

I hung up the phone and started to pace. They wouldn't be back for another four hours. So I had time to plan and do what I need to do. Suddenly an idea hit me and I grabbed the key card, my wallet and jetted out of the room. It took me a while but I finally found Jeff. "I want the tapes."

He looked at me like I was stupid. "What tapes?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ken." I growled to him and he paled.

"Why do you want the tapes?" He asked me.

"I have payback that needs to be dealt out." I said to you.

"Matt told you huh?" He asked me with a knowing smirk.

"Don't go there with me or you might not make it out a live right now." I hissed to him and he nodded.

"I want them back when you are done." He said to me.

"You will." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I followed him to his room and waited for him to get the tapes. When he walked out with a whole bag of tapes I looked at him shocked. "You are a sick little man you know that."

"You are the one that is sleep with Mark and Glen at the same time in the same bed and you call me sick." He said to me.

"That just makes me freaky rainbow now don't tell anyone that I have these. I don't want them to know anything. If they know then you won't be getting them back." I said after he handed me the bag.

I went back to the room and put the bag up after I saw an outfit on the tape box. I was going to go and get the same outfit. They aren't going to know what hit them. On my way out I rented another room just for the night because I will need it. Then I went to make a trip to the costume store.

Surprise, surprise they had the outfit that I wanted. God these people are sick as hell. You may be wondering how I can be saying that now but soon you will see why. I also bought a blond wig. (Someone shoot me now.) I also stopped at a special store to buy a toy. Of course I spent about four hundred there. Just like I always do when I go there.

Now I'm back at the room bored out of my mind and staring at the drawer that had the tapes in it. I can't believe I was about to do this. But I am. "I am sick."

**Ten minutes later...**

I had both of my hands over my eyes with my fingers spread watching in horror as the hulk toy tore into Barbie as she was hanging off his dick. I was shocked as hell at this. How could anyone do this with people's childhood toys? I shut it off and threw the remote on the bed before I started to rock back and forth. Barbie is a whore. In ten minutes I saw her fuck fifteen different toys. "When I get home I'm selling my collector Barbies on ebay."

**Three hours later...**

I was in the bathroom when I heard them walk in. I was looking at myself in the mirror with horror. Blond so doesn't work for me. "Sin baby are you here?"

I open the door and strut out of the bathroom in that short ass skirt and lace shirt that showed everything I had. "Sin isn't here but Barbie is."

Both of them paled and I smiled a evil smile at them. "Ken and Ken Barbie is so horny. So Barbie is going to go fuck all the GIOs."

They both started to get pissed. I knew that they would. "You are going any fucking where wearing that."

"Barbie wants to fuck GIOs Kens aren't enough anymore." I growled at them and I saw their faces start to turn red. I know that I am being a bitch. But at the moment I didn't care. I grabbed the leather jacket that came with the outfit and put it on.

I grabbed the key card and headed to the door. "Don't walk out the door."

"Don't worry Ken there are a bag of tapes that show you what I have been up to in the top drawer of the dresser." I said before I opened the door.

"OH GIOs!!!I called out and Shawn, Hunter, John Cena, Kizarny and Bam appeared in front of the door.

"Time to fuck Barbie." I purred and Shawn pulled me out of the room. He then looked at them and smiled.

"Don't worry Kens we'll take good care of your Barbie." He said before he closed the door.

All five of us took off running and were around the corner before they were out of the room. "SIN!!! SIN!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

I smirked and kept walking. "Thanks guys."

"No problem Sin see you later." Hunter said before they all went the other way I was walking.

**Two Hours Later...**

There were two pounding fist about to come through the door and I knew just who they were. I walked over to the door and leaned against it. "What Barbie isn't enough for you two?"

"Sin open the door." Mark said to me.

"Go fuck Barbie Mark." I growled to him.

"What the hell is your problem Sin?" Glen asked me.

"I'm not the one with the problem Glen you two are. I guess nine times a day isn't enough." I shot back to him.

"You're right it isn't enough Sin. It isn't enough because I want to be buried in your body all day every day. It isn't enough because I can never get enough of your body." Glen said to her.

"I second that." Mark said to me.

"But Barbie PORN?!" I shouted at them and shook my head.

"We were joking." He said to me.

"Why should I believe what you say Mark?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No fucking plastic bitch will ever be able to compare to you Sin. No one makes us feel the way you do. We love you and we can't get enough of you." Glen said to me and I smiled.

"So did you guys like the tapes?" I asked them after I opened the door.

"Hell no she is nothing but a whore." Mark said as he picked me up and looked into my eyes.

All my anger melted away with that look in his beautiful green eyes. With that look I knew just what I meant to him without him having to say it. "So... you still got the outfit?"

"Maybe. But I'm not wearing the blond wig." I told him.

"Good because we love your red hair anyways." Glen said before Mark captured my lips and I knew then that I was a goner and I would always belong to them.


End file.
